Apparition
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Mello s'est donné la mort, la vie est lente et triste pour Matt qui reste seul sur terre. Jusqu'au jour où il se décide à ouvrir son "cadeau d'adieu".


"Ce n'est pas juste une impression ou un vague sentiment. Je ne suis pas sur de moi, c'est vrai mais même sans cela je te le dis, je le clame haut et fort. Si pour que tu veuille bien me croire il faut que je l'affiche partout, que je te le montre par des baisers, des mots, de douces étreintes, je le ferais. Je sacrifiais ma vie, mon âme et mon esprit, je serais tiens jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, mon corps tout entiers te réclamerais jour et nuit sans jamais en avoir assez de tes regards. Je boirais tes paroles, jusqu'au dernier tremblement de tes cordes vocales pour vu que tu te sente écouté, aimé et soutenu alors, puisque je te promet tout ça, que je serais toujours près de toi s'il-te-plais, entend moi et comprend mes paroles: "n'essaye plus jamais de te tuer"  
>Je t'aime,<br>Matt."  
>Mes mains tremblaient, ses sentiments m'arrivaient en plein visage sans que je sache quoi en penser. Qu'aurais-je du répondre à ces pensées alors que j'imaginais son sourire harmonieux, se visage inondé de larmes qu'il avait versé juste pour moi sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Qu'avait-il été imaginé? Que je l'aimais? Que parce qu'il était près de moi ma vie prendrait un sens à mes yeux? Pourquoi a-t-il vu juste? Pourquoi donc dois-je résister à ce besoin lacérant de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer jusqu'à étouffement... Je l'aime, je suis tomber amoureux de son corps... Si parfait, ses lignes si bien dessinées, ses traits fins, calme et désireux d'amour, son regard à la fois vitreux et tellement, tellement, envieux de voir toutes les couleurs que je peux lui montrer, ses longs cils à la forme hasardeuse, ses lèvres si finement suggérées, son cou que je pourrais saisir dans ma main pour le briser d'une simple pression... Je ne l'aime pas pour ce qu'il est mais pour ce à quoi il ressemble, c'est un sentiment égoïste et tellement cruel que j'ai voulu m'en donner la mort et le voilà qui se sert de ce même sentiment douloureux pour m'empêcher de réussir... Quel idiot... Que veut-il de moi...?<br>Il est tard, sans doute dort-il déjà alors si je le sais pourquoi suis-je devant sa porte? J'en vient donc à espérer qu'il va me recevoir avec ce grand sourire qu'il a affiché tellement de fois, il m'est tellement naturel de le voir dessiné sur ses lèvres que je ne m'attend à rien d'autre. Chaque fois que je me présente à ses yeux je suis entre la vie et la mort, je supplie le ciel de m'achever en le priant d'arriver chez lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi ou que lui-même vienne se présenter à moi... En souriant... Toujours, à chaque fois, ce sourire maladroit et envoutant, ce sourire qui n'a ni âme ni conscience du mal qu'il fait, qu'il me fait, à moi. J'ai mal, mal d'aimer ce corps en me révulsant au contact de cet esprit si sain... Je commence déjà à me sentir faible, c'est plus rapide que je le pensais... Si il dormait il se serait réveillé, il ne doit pas être chez lui... Il va surement avoir un choc, il ne trouvera pas d'explications, il me crierai dessus comme il le fait d'habitude, me frapperais en pleurant et finalement dans un sanglot il me sourira de toutes ses dents et me pardonnera en susurrant entre ses lèvres qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. Je devrais dormir, je suis fatigué et de toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à voir et puis, ça passera plus vite...

Matt revint, quelques heures plus tard, il monta les escaliers, encore tout souriant de sa soirée qui s'était un peu trop prolongé, quand il poussa la lourde porte qui le menait à son étage il eu comme un frisson, un pressentiment des plus néfaste. Il fit quelque pas lent et s'arrêta net, son corps se mit à battre à en rompre sa poitrine, il eu du mal à retrouver sa voix, et quand enfin elle lui revint il ne put que pousser un long cris, de terreur, de détresse, toute son incompréhension resurgit, comme ça, subitement. Certains voisins, alerté par le cris, intrigué peut-être, déverrouillèrent leurs portes au lourd verrou de fer.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance emmenait le corps inanimé, trop tard, bien évidement. Assis près du lit blanc, Matt regardait vaguement la peau pâle, il tenta de deviner son regard vague à travers les paupières clauses.<br>"Mello... Pourquoi... Je t'ai apporté tout mon soutient et tu... L'as balayé de la main... J'ai été tellement stupide de penser que je pourrais te faire changer..."  
>Sa voix se brisa, il ferma les yeux, respira profondément et, en passant une main sur son front, il écarta une mèche blonde de son visage.<br>"Je sais comment tu m'aimais... Cette façon perverse que tu avais de me désirer inlassablement... J'étais prêt à l'accepter pourvu que tu ne pense plus à tout ça... Je t'aurais tout... Tout donné juste pour te garder..."  
>Rouvrant les yeux, il se leva et partit en rentrant les mains dans ses poches, une fois qu'il fut sortit de l'hôpital, il s'enfonçant anonymement dans la foule, un visage parmi d'autre, un visage reflétant la douleur de la perte dû à l'égoïsme de la possession. Il prit à gauche, continua tout droit, tourna une nouvelle fois à gauche et à peine fut il arriver chez lui qu'il tomba lourdement au sol, se roulant en une forme protectrice, il fondit en larme.<br>Les mois passèrent, la douleur s'estompa légèrement, il ne pensait plus à lui nuit et jour et pourtant, quand il reçu ce matin là, la lettre du tribunal, il ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler douloureusement. Le testament allait être lu et il y était, bien évidement, invité.  
>Deux semaines plus tard, il marchait vers le bureau de l'avocat, le pas las, le regard vide encore rougis par les larmes, il poussa la porte de marbre foncé et se retrouva dans une pièce vide, magnifiquement décoré. L'avocat lui fit signe d'avancer, il s'assit face à lui et laissa son regard balader sur le bureau de chaine. Il n'écouta pas les formalités d'usages, les mises en gardes juridiques mais son oreille fut soudain attiré par des paroles sans fond.<br>"des lettres à votre nom on été trouvé dans ses affaires."  
>Il releva lentement la tête, marqué d'une inquiétude presque vivante, mouvante, ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux il tenta de prendre une voix assurée mais la sentit se briser à plusieurs reprises.<br>"Des lettres? A mon nom? De quoi s'agit-il encore?  
>-Les lettres étant des effets personnels, leur ouverture nous ai interdite, seul vous en avez le droit.<br>-Ah, vraiment? Et bien donnez les moi ces lettres j'ai autre chose à faire tout de même!"  
>L'avocat prit un air de reproche en poussant vers Matt une enveloppe marron. Il tendit vers elle une main hésitante, la saisit en tremblant légèrement et finalement la passa dans son sac et prit congé. Il ressortit la lettre dans l'ascenseur, hésitant à l'ouvrir, a contempler l'écriture de Mello qu'il pensait avoir déjà oublié. Il l'a garda à la main, la laissant à découvert sous la neige froide. Le temps semblait s'arrêter chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, il ne sentait plus le vent, ses cheveux mouillé par la poussière fondu sur les mèches de son front le laissait indifférent, il ne voyait pas même les flocons à l'arrêt devant ses yeux, la buée qui sortait de façon saccadé de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il arriva chez lui sans se rappeler d'avoir commencé à marché, il déposa le document sur la table, enleva ses chaussures, son manteau et son écharpe et revint vers elle. Il la caressa longuement de ses doigts engourdis par le froid et la saisit finalement, s'installant sur le canapé il la serra contre son cœur et fini par s'écrouler de fatigue, tombant sur le côté et s'endormant.<br>Il s'éveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, son regard se posa immédiatement sur la lettre il la détacha de son corps, s'assit et l'ouvrit sans hésitation, il en sortit l'enveloppe scellé et lu le mot à plusieurs reprises.  
>"Il y a plusieurs années déjà que je ressent cet abominable sensation en ta présence, mes muscles se tendent, tire sur eux-même, comme si ma peau allait se déchirer, mes doigts se crispent à ton simple contact, rêvant de te tenir fermement. J'ai cette pulsions sans âme, elle me cri de te sauter dessus, sans attendre. Mais, je n'en fais rien, car au-delà de cette envie insaisissable de te posséder physiquement il y avait ce besoin incontrôlable de posséder ton cœur, je ne sais pas si c'était de l'amour alors je n'écrirais pas les mots que tu as attendu tout ce temps, je dirais simplement que tu as été tout pour moi et que malgré ça, je n'en pouvais plus. La lettre que j'ai joint à ce message date de deux ans, au moment où j'ai sentit ce changement de sentiment, je voulais te demander d'habiter avec moi et bien, c'est raté mais malgré tout, je t'offre ma clé, à quoi bon la garder? Elle ne me servira plus! Ne t'en fait pas pour le loyer, l'assurance te contactera bientôt. Soit fort Matt. Soit fort, fort et vivant."<br>Il n'ouvrit pas la lettre cacheté, rangeant le tout dans un tiroir il se contenta de prévenir le propriétaire de l'appartement qu'habitait Mello qu'il comptait en faire un atelier, le priant de ne pas le revendre, qu'il payerais la facture comme si il y habitait.  
>Les années passèrent ainsi, lentes en monotones, une vie des plus banale. Quand dix ans furent écoulé, Matt se résigna à se rendre à l'appartement, il le trouva intact, à part la poussière qui s'y était lourdement installé, tout était comme s'il allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Il s'assit sur une chaise, regarda autour de lui, toussotant par moment à la respiration d'une couche de poussière mais il resta longuement. Trop longuement. Trois jours passèrent, et quand il se réveilla, faible, mourant de faim et de soif dans l'après-midi, la vision qu'il eu en ouvrant ses yeux fut une véritable poussé de vie.<br>"Matt, que fais-tu là? Tu devrais être chez toi, entrain d'écrire tranquillement comme tu le fait toujours! Allez, lève toi tout de suite, va avaler un truc et bouge toi! Je te rappel que tu as des délais à respecter, on est plus des gamins!"  
>Matt ria aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux, il caressa des yeux l'image de son ami et partit, verrouillant la porte. Il s'arrêta pour manger, boire, reprendre des forces et se dirigea en chantonnant chez lui, mais ses forces revenues il réalisa rapidement que cette situation ne se reproduirais plus, de nouveau, Mello était mort à ses yeux. Il recommença sa vie monotone, de plus en plus seul et anéantis mais il ne retourna plus dans cet appartement, ne regarda plus les lettres. En revanche, il ne pu se séparé de la clé de cet endroit magique où il l'avait revu, après dix ans d'incertitude. Sur son lit de mort, on le voyait serrant dans sa main cette clé, accroché à une chaine autour de son cou.<p> 


End file.
